Le fruit défendu
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pre War of Damned. Crassus/Kore. Il ne devait pas l'aimer, elle était une esclave. Mais elle seule parvenait à soulager sa solitude. Lemon


**Le fruit défendu**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Spartacus : War of Damned

**Genre** : : Romance, lemon, PWP

**Kink** : Master/Slave

**Thème** : /

**Pairing** : : Crassus/Kore

**Rating** : : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : :

**Résumé** : Il ne devait pas l'aimer, elle était une esclave. Mais elle seule parvenait à soulager sa solitude.

Musique d'ambiance - Ost de 300 : The hot gates /bI9riLfi6wk

Si oppressante, cette solitude dans la richesse, dans la réussite, dans la reconnaissance sociale. Si étouffant, ce vide dans l'abondance, dans le luxe, dans le pourpre. Mais surtout, si intolérable, cette absence totale de chaleur dans les bras de sa femme qui faisait le plus souffrir Marcus Licinius Crassus. Rien dans son regard, dans sa voix, dans ses gestes ou contre son sein, l'homme le plus riche de la République de Rome n'y trouvait l'amour et la tendresse désintéressés dont il avait désespérément besoin, lui qui possédait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer et pouvait tout obtenir par sa seule fortune qu'il avait amassée grâce son astuce, son flair et par son héritage familial et qui avait fait de son nom une véritable renommée dans la République. Au contraire, dans le reflet froid des yeux de son épouse il n'y voyait que cette arrogance propre aux Romains de sa condition et une sorte de dédain, comme si cette opulence naturelle l'avait momifiée dans de l'or et dans le faste, ne le voyant là que pour satisfaire ses désirs purement matériels et bassement sociaux. Qu'elle se fusse absentée pour rendre visite à une cousine ou qu'elle fusse à se toiletter et à se pomponner dans la salle d'eau, à se coiffer et à se parer de toutes ses beaux habits de soie et de ses plus délicats et précieux bijoux, le lit conjugal lui semblait toujours aussi froid et vide d'affection.

« Mes excuses, _Dominus_. Vous risquez de prendre froid. »

Sorti de sa réflexion, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'esclave qui venait de lui parler après être rentrée discrètement dans sa pièce de travail. Tenant dans ses mains un pallium d'un bleu profond, l'homme esquissa un léger sourire exprimant une joie non feinte avant de se lever de sa table de travail ; Kore avait été toujours soucieuse de son bien être et celui de sa famille. Mais surtout, n'y avait jamais brillé dans ses yeux cette flamme de convoitise et d'envie qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa femme. Tout au contraire. D'un geste très doux, le dos de sa main caressa le visage de la belle esclave. Sa sagesse lui semblait être celle des grands philosophes Grecs dont elle était, peut être, lointainement apparentée. Il ne sut le dire. Et cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Pas en cet instant. Il ne regrettait qu'elle ne fût qu'une esclave. L'affranchir lui était impossible. Qu'aurait fait une femme libre, si rare en son époque, sans fortune sinon devoir vendre son seul bien pour vivre? Kore ne méritait pas cette vie. Et imaginer des hommes la profaner sans ménagement, pour leurs seuls plaisirs charnels, lui était plus insupportable que sa propre solitude. Et il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Parfois, il regrettait de défendre des lois et des traditions qui lui interdisaient de posséder la seule chose qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Et quand bien même Crassus aurait pu l'affranchir pour l'épouser, le peu de chance d'obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs s'évanouirait. S'il avait au moins l'estime des membres du Sénat, un tel futur eut été envisageable. Mais dans sa situation, il s'exposerait à la risée des familles nobles comme de la plèbe. Et Kore, elle serait exposée à la honte. Même si sa condition présente était infâmante aux yeux de Rome, il lui était plus facile de la protéger de la sorte des mauvaises langues. Elle demeurait son interdit, son fruit défendu.

« Je te remercie, » répondit-il enfin, Kore baissant les yeux en signe de soumission.

Il saisit le manteau que lui tendait la jeune femme avant de s'en couvrir les épaules. Son regard se posa de nouveau avec tendresse sur la jeune femme et, jamais, elle ne lui parut aussi belle et désirable. Lentement, sa main se posa de nouveau sur sa joue pendant, les grands yeux sombres de Kore se fermant pour mieux savourer cette caresse et se sentir pleinement lui appartenir.

La nuit était tombée et, avec elle, les yeux indiscrets et inquisiteurs s'étaient fermés. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il avait cédé à son désir de la posséder. Mais ce n'était pas une simple délivrance à l'appel de la volupté la plus primaire. Non, il avait appris à l'aimer, comme une femme qu'elle devenait alors qu'elle sortait de l'adolescence. Et la jeune esclave avait laissé son cœur se faire capturer par cet homme si seul. Kore aimait Marcus Crassus avec sincérité, sans orgueil, avec pudeur tout en s'abandonnant avec un fier bonheur pleinement à lui en toute confiance lors de leurs furtives et tendres étreintes. Leur première nuit ensemble était un souvenir d'une douceur que Marcus chérissait comme elle le veillait telle une Vestale. Ils avaient beaucoup d'autres moments où la loi et leurs rangs sociaux ne pouvaient plus avoir d'emprise sur la symbiose de leurs corps et de leurs êtres. Ces moments de bonheur étaient aussi un déchirement lorsqu'ils devaient tous deux retrouver les rives de la bienséance dictée par leurs obligations respectives. Il redevenait le _Pater familias_ et elle une simple esclave de la maison des Crassus.

« Tu es toujours aussi prévenante, Kore, lui chuchota Marcus à l'oreille. Tu m'apportes tellement de réconfort.

— Je vous remercie, _Dominus_.

— Je ne te parle pas en tant que maître mais en tant qu'homme, reprit son amant sur un ton de tendre reproche. Je suis si heureux que tu sois à mes côtés. »

La belle esclave laissa un doux sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Ne pouvant plus y résister, Marcus y posa les siennes dans un long baiser exprimant toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Avec la même ardeur, Kore lui rendit son baiser enflammé. Les doigts agiles de l'amant glissèrent le long du cou de sa bien-aimée jusqu'à la cordelette qui maintenait son vêtement. D'un geste sûr, il la dénoua, le tissu glissant le long du corps de la belle, dévoilant la délicate poitrine dont il savoura la vision, éveillant son désir comme jamais. Son regard ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ce furent les lèvres de la jeune femme qui le tira de sa contemplation alors qu'elle savourait la tiédeur de son cou.

« Marcus, lui murmurait Kore, je…

— Tu? Lui sourit son compagnon qui se délectait au seul son de la voix de sa tendre amie lorsqu'elle osait prononcer son nom.

— Être dans tes bras, c'est goûter au plus précieux des vins que les Dieux nous offrent, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de son torse.

— Dans les tiens, lui répondit Marcus en écho, j'y trouve le divin nectar de la félicité tant recherchée. »

Soudainement embrasés par un flot de sensualité, ils ne purent résister plus longtemps à cet amour qu'ils devaient taire. La saisissant par la taille, Marcus la souleva pour l'allonger à même sur la table de travail, repoussant d'un geste impatiens les parchemins qui recouvraient la planche de marbre. Il savoura la vision splendide que lui offrait son amante offerte à ses doigts taquins qui, rapidement, conquirent les terres de Vénus. Avec langueur, il s'empara ce royaume qui lui avait procuré plus de réjouissances que n'importe quel autre domaine, devinant le miel qui s'écoulait de la petite fente tremblotante mais débordante de désir. L'arme de Cupidon fièrement dressé s'apprêtait enfin à s'emparer du cœur même de sa passion chauffée à blanc. Marcus se pencha, sa bouche reprenant son festin de doux baisers sur le corps de la belle esclave. De la gorge de Kore, s'échappaient de petits gémissements feutrés entrecoupés du prénom de son tendre galant. Sa peau ressentait de longs frissons de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de cet homme qu'elle aimait à en perdre la tête couraient le long de son cou jusqu'à la pointe de ses tétons qu'il suçota avec une appétence passionnée. Ses bras l'enlacèrent après que ses mains eurent relevé le haut de sa toge. Elle ne frémit point quand la jeune femme vit le glaive du plaisir prêt à l'assaillir d'amoureux assauts. Son esprit ne voulait point tant qu'il soit en elle pour sa propre félicité que pour la sienne.

« Laisse-moi atteindre les cieux dans tes bras, lui susurra Marcus avant d'entreprendre sa lente ascension sur les pentes escarpés de la jouissance.

— Laisse-moi te donner toute l'abondance de mon amour pour toi, » lui répondait à son tour en écho la jeune femme.

D'un coup de rein énergique, le vaillant conquérant prit enfin possession de l'empire féminin qu'il adorait qu'il conclut d'un long gémissement. Toutes ses contrariétés, tout ce qui encombrait son esprit s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde. Blotti dans le creux du ventre de son amante chérie, il s'abandonna à l'océan érotique qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Oublieux du monde, du Sénat, de la femme de Marcus, des enfants ou des autres esclaves et même de ses propres ambitions, les deux aimés se livrèrent à cette joute charnelle à laquelle ils aspiraient à chaque instant de leurs vies, sans vanité et en toute liberté, laissant parler les profondeurs de leurs âmes. Kore recevait chaque coup de son fierté tendue à l'extrême comme une braise menaçant de la consumer dans un brasier de sensualité comme lui perdait pied dans ce torrent érotique. Chacun de leurs sens étaient exacerbés à en être douloureux.

Prestement, Marcus porta son amante sans pour autant quitter le foyer douillet de son intimité afin qu'elle le chevauche à son tour. Toujours plus profondément dans le sanctuaire de Vénus, il dardait de petites attaques énergiques, lui arrachant des cris qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir avant d'accélérer la cadence de ses allées et venues. Ses petits seins sursautèrent à chaque pénétration des mystères de son amante. La jeune femme tremblait, des perles de sueurs dévalèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette vision redoubla son excitation et le menaçaient à son tour d'être englouti par le flot de la volupté. Il résista tant qu'il put alors qu'elle parvenait au point culminant des sommets du concupiscence. Mais ce n'était que le début. Plus loin, l'amant voulait emmener sa bien-aimée des rivages de la réalité. Encore ébaudie par cette première vague de félicité, Kore ne réalisa qu'il la retournait, son ventre épousant le marbre froid de la table, lui offrant un spectacle digne des Dieux eux-mêmes. Il lui massa doucement sa généreuse chute de rein dont les rondeurs étaient un appel aux plus licencieux délices, à la plus voluptueuse des gourmandises. Tant de promesses d'inavouables fantaisies lui faisait perdre pied. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'antre qui avait perdu la célèbre ville de Sodome qui l'intéressait. Il préférait de loin le palais de Vénus où il se donnait pour mieux ressentir sa jouissance à elle. De nouveau, il livra une nouvelle invasion pour conquérir et savourer sa victoire dans ce royaume. Surprise par cette nouvelle escarmouche, Kore s'abandonna une nouvelle fois sur les terres d'Eros, se délectant de l'ivresse que lui offrait son galant.

Le temps n'avait plus cours ; seule leur importait l'euphorie de leur union. La sensuelle félicité les délivra des flammes ardentes de la luxure mais ne les libéra pas des chaînes de leur amour réciproque ; tout au contraire, comme jamais auparavant, ils n'éprouvaient un tel élan l'un envers l'autre. Malgré l'épuisant combat acharné de ces amants, malgré l'inconfort du marbre, ils ne voulaient se séparer en cet instant. Avec tendresse, Kore le serra contre son cœur, lui murmurant qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le voile de la nuit se déchirer et les laisser de nouveau éloignés l'un de l'autre dans l'espoir et l'attente de pouvoir se retrouver encore une fois, dans les secrets d'un jardin défendu.

« Il n'est pas encore ce moment, lui chuchota Marcus. Et même si Jupiter lui-même nous amène le soleil que je ne te laisserai pas repartir de sitôt. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

— Je peux rester à tes côtés, pour cette nuit? Lui demanda timidement la belle esclave.

— Cupidon est avec nous, cette nuit, mon amour, sourit son compagnon. Il ne permettra pas facilement que nous brisions notre étreinte. »

Avec tout autant de douceur qui témoignait de l'amour profond qu'il portait à la jeune femme, il la porta, pour la première fois, dans le lit vide pour en connaître, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la chaleur de l'affection que la seule femme qu'il aimait lui portait. Pour goûter de nouveau à ce fruit défendu.


End file.
